From Afar
by Romanceismyjam
Summary: Lady Marnie Baratheon travels to Winterfell with her older brother King Robert Baratheon. There she is caught up in a whirlwind romance, something she never expected. When her brother leaves and sends a raven instructing the real reason why they visited, her life is turned upside down. Completely AU!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from Game Of Thrones**

 **Rated M for a reason ;)**

One. Two. Three. Four.

"Marnie, dear sister, what is going on in that head of yours?"

Five. Six. Seven.

"Marnie, seven hells, keep me company during this god awful ride." I lifted my head to look at my older brother, Robert. The years have not been kind to him, anyone could see that. What was once a clean shaven, muscular warrior was now a bearded, round faced old man. He had already lost interest in me and filled his cup up once again with more wine. I focused outside and began counting the trees that passed once more.

We were on our way to Winterfell to visit Roberts old friend, Lord Eddard Stark. Robert had tried to get his wife and children to join us for the journey, but they refused to go. Using Cersei's exact words, "the north is primitive, Robert, I have no desire to allow my children to spend their time up there." I rolled my eyes just thinking of Robert and Cersei's marriage. She didn't even try to hide her disdain for my brother, even though at this point, he fully deserved it. He spent many nights drinking too much and enjoying the company of many whores.

Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven.

I felt the cold medal of a cup pushed against my cheek.

"Robert!"

"There's my girl. Come, stop counting the trees and drink with me. We have a little while to go until we reach Winterfell and I need someone to enjoy this wine with." I couldn't hold back a smile as I grabbed the cup and took a big swig of the warm wine. The air already had a chill to it and the wine felt wonderful going down my throat.

"Robert, what exactly are we doing while we are in Winterfell?" I swished the wine in circles in my cup.

"It's been ages since I've seen my old friend. I'd like to pay my respects to dear Lyanna and enjoy the company of Ned and his beautiful family." I didn't question his answer and took another gulp of wine before looking back outside.

As soon as I felt our carriage slowing down, I knew we were approaching Winterfell. I slowly sat up, trying to get a good look. The sky was grey and dreary, yet the hills and land that surrounded us was stunning. I grabbed my dark brown hair from behind to place a few strands up front. My hand maiden had kept it down but braided some of the top so it would keep during the ride. My heart was racing. This is the farthest I have been outside of Kings Landing. Robert was sleeping so I took pleasure in kicking his shin to wake him up.

"Seven hells, Marnie!" His eyes were puffy and confused but slowly started recognizing that we were finally here. The carriage had come to a stop and I tried to fix my dress as much as I could while sitting down. Robert did not waste any time exiting the carriage. I could hear my brothers loud voice and laugh while he talked to, I presume, Lord Stark.

"Marnie, dear sister, come meet my old friend and his family." Slowly stepping out, the cold breeze blew against my cheeks, instantly making them rosey. There they were, the infamous Starks that my old brother continually talked about.

"Ned, this is my youngest sister, Marnie, born right before Cersei and I married."

Jon

She was stunning. Absolutely the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Her hair was not as dark as his but had the same wave. Her skin was golden from what I can only assume the sun in Kings Landing, quite the opposite of all of us here Winterfell. She curtsied while her brother introduced her to the line of Starks. I of course, was standing behind and out of view, at least I thought I was. My breathing stopped when her hazel eyes caught mine. She smiled and all I could do was turn away quickly to hide the red in my cheeks.

Father and Lord Baratheon headed to the crypts so he could pay his respects while Catelyn took her by the arm to lead her inside.

"Quite the looker, heh? Complete opposite of what I would assume after seeing Lord Baratheon exit the carriage." I glared at the hand that was on my shoulder. Theon was fathers ward and always with Robb and I.

"Let's finish where we left off." I said ignoring his comment. I grabbed my sword and went to the other side of the courtyard to continue our practice.

Marnie

Closing the door behind me, I rested my head on the hard wood. Those dark eyes. It's all I could see when I closed my eyes. I felt my heart beating faster and a feeling in my stomach that I felt before. I rubbed my arms to get rid of my goosebumps which only caused me to react even more. My lips were parted as I brought my fingers up to them. The knot in my stomach grew larger as my fingers went from my mouth to my neck and then to the top of my breasts. I couldn't stop thinking of that dark curly hair and those intense, almost black, eyes. My hand started going further down but was awaken out of my trance when I felt two hard knocks on the door against my head. My eyes shot open as I tried to regain composure.

"Marnie" It was Robert. Oh god, why couldn't it have been anyone but my older brother. I swear my whole body was flushed when I finally had the nerve to open the door. Robert looked down at me, knowing immediately something was off. Quickly, I tried to change the attention off of me.

"Dear brother, I hope you are not planning on attending the feast tonight looking like that?" His eyes shot daggers but just as quickly he smiled.

"You as well, my little Marnie. Maybe it's time for both of us to enjoy a hot bath." He rustled my hair and started off down the hall. As if my hand maiden had been spying, she came around the corner with a basin of hot water.

"M'lady, I brought you water for your bath." She curtsied and walked past me into my room. I nodded in thanks as she started to undress me. I was left in a robe when she left my room. The water had steam coming off the top, which made it extremely tempting. Slowly, I let my robe slide off my body as I attempted to pin my hair up so it wouldn't get wet. I tested the water with my toe and immediately slid into the comforting water. It was most welcomed, since I have not really adjusted to the cold air here in Winterfell. I grabbed the oils and spread them out onto the cloth. My lips parted as I felt how smooth the cloth glided over my arms and neck. Closing my eyes, his hair and dark eyes immediately popped into my vision. He was looking at me with a smirk on his lips as his tongue quickly darted out to lick them. I felt my breath hitch as the cloth went over my chest to my now hard nipples. Everything felt tight in my body, my breathing felt stalled, I felt like I would burst if I didn't ease the tension.

My hand maiden in Kings Landing had taught me things that ladies would instantly blush at. I have always been curious and didn't feel comfortable with anyone else. Never actually being with a man, I have certainly pleased myself or was pleased from my hand maiden. My hand brushed against my breasts one more time before reaching down in-between my legs. I touched the most sensitive part of my body as I thought about him. Rubbing my bud between my fingers I could feel myself breathing heavier and the knot becoming tighter. I imagined it was his fingers touching me, asking me if this is what I wanted. Increasing my speed, I was coming undone. My legs started shaking as a moan escaped my mouth.

"M'lady, are you ready to get dressed?" My eyes opened in fear, any pleasure I had felt quickly disappeared. Did I moan to loudly? Anyone in the hall certainly could have heard me. My words stuttered as I tried to give her permission to come in.

My hand maiden helped me slip on a thin, fitted red gown. I grabbed my furs to wrap them around my shoulders and pulled out my loose waves from underneath. There was a loud knock at the door, which I assumed would be my brother, so as I opened it, I twirled around to show off my cleaner appearance than before. Except the round face I expected was actually a chiseled young man with auburn wavy curls. He smiled at my shocked reaction and quick courtesy.

"M'lady, I was not expecting such a greeting, but I'm very pleased with the way the southerners greet guests." Robb Stark was standing before, looking extremely handsome.

"I was expecting my brother." I said with while looking down. "Most southerners do not greet Lords like that, but maybe I can start a new tradition." He smiled and reached out his arm.

"King Baratheon had requested that I bring you down to the feast tonight. He's already down in the hall, enjoying the wine." Taking his arm in mine, we started down.

"I did not realize how warm it would be inside these walls. Such a difference from the cold wind outside."

"Yes, we are on top of a natural hot spring which runs through the walls. It makes the nights less cold when you are alone." He smiled down to me with a sparkle in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile back at this handsome stranger. He knew all the right things to say to make a lady blush yet never crossed his boundaries.

I was placed between my brother and the oldest Stark girl, Sansa. She was beautiful and overly eager to become betrothed. I drank wine and ate with the rest, always searching for the pair of dark eyes. My brothers laugh distracted me as a kitchen maid was pulled down onto his lap. The mere thought of the young man's eyes had made my face hot, or maybe it was the amount of wine I have consumed. Either way, I needed air and I needed it quickly. Excusing myself, I walked past my brother and out the closest door. The cold air rushed against my face as soon as I stepped outside and I sighed from relief. I took off my furs and let them fall down to the ground. My hair blew away from my face in the same direction the wind was howling. Closing my eyes, I let myself breathe in the cold, crisp air. Such a difference from Kings Landings which was always stuffy and almost dirty.

"Lady Marnie, I believe you dropped these." I quickly turned around to see those dark, mysterious eyes and the dark unruly curls blowing with the same wind that blew mine. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak. He came closer with my furs. I swear he could hear every breath I inhaled. As soon as he was standing right in front of me, he placed the furs around my shoulders. His hand ran down the side of my furs and then came back up to my face, to slowly put my blowing hair behind my ear. "I dreamt I met someone beautiful with hair as wavy as mine. Someone who couldn't be tamed and lived life with every ounce of love she had. Being this close to you, you are so much more than my dream."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am welcome to all feedback! Please review!**

 **thank you for the review, mpower045, no one knows who she will end up with, well not true, I do, but I'm not going to tell ;)**

 **Authors Note: I do not own anything from Game of Thrones :)**

 **Marnie**

My face instinctively allowed his hand to cradle my cheek.

"Your light is much brighter. I'm drawn to you, just like a moth is drawn to the light." Before I could speak, the door to the hall had flung open.

"Lady Marnie, your brother sent me to look for you" I looked behind the man that had my stomach doing flip flops and saw Robb's questioning look. "But it seems my dear brother, Jon, has already found you." Finally a name to the face.

"Jon" I curtsied and brushed my hand against his as I walked past him to Robb.

 **Jon**

I wanted to grab her hand and pull her against me. I didn't want our interaction to end there. As she walked by Robb and back into the hall, I saw him give me a quizzical look and a large smile. I quickly turned around and went back to the stables.

She was even more beautiful up close. I swear I heard her breathing become staggered as soon as reached my hand up to her face. She must be feeling the pull that I am feeling, it can't just be me. My heart started to flutter just thinking about her waves whisking around her face from the wind. She was perfect in her red dress, it hung perfectly in all the right spots. I quickly turned into the stables as I felt myself getting hard. My left hand slammed against the stable wall as my right hand started to rub my growing bulge. I leaned my head down, almost in shame, for how this girl was awakening something I have never felt before. All I could think about was the way her breast moved up and down with every breath she took and the way her skin felt against my hand. Undoing my pants, I couldn't begin to rub myself any faster. In my mind, I pictured her throwing her head back as I planted kisses down her neck and onto the top of her breasts. My hand moved faster as I imagined her breathing moving faster as I took one of her breasts into my mouth, sucking on them lightly. She looked up at me with dark eyes.

"Harder" I came right there, right in the stables. I balled my left hand into a fist and hit the wall. I've had dreams and woken up to a mess in my bed, but I have never done this to myself. As soon as I turned around, my brother came around the corner.

"Jon, did I interrupt something?" Did he mean earlier or just now, either way, yes, he interrupted something wonderful both times. "You and Lady Marnie looked quite infatuated with each other." Ah, he meant earlier.

"She dropped her furs, I picked them up and gave them back, that's all." I turned my head to reach for my sword, I'd find anything to do at this point so Robb couldn't see the guilt in my eyes.

"Well I hope that is true, because you know very well that she is the kings sister and a lady. Nothing could ever happen between the two of you." I stopped what I was doing and stood facing away from Robb. My eyes glared at nothing and I felt a deep growl in my chest. Quickly regaining my composure, I turned back around.

"I'm not daft, Robb. I know exactly how things work. I did grow up as fathers bastard, you know." His eyes fell to the ground knowing his words meant more to me than he intended.

"Jon, I didn't mean it like that.." I held up my hand.

"Come, help me get the horses settled in so we can go to bed."

 **Marnie**

The sun shone through my windows and for a second, I thought I was back at Kings Landing. Groaning I lifted my head and instantly felt the piles of fur that wrapped around my body. It wasn't a dream. I was here, in the same place as Jon, the eyes that haunted my conscious. Smiling, I let my hand trace down my sides to my hips. Slowly making circles, I inched closer and closer to the heat that was rising between my legs. I stopped. As much as I wanted to please myself with the thought of those curls between my legs, I needed to get dressed.

I pulled my silk robe over my body and sat on my bed, folding the furs between my fingers while waiting for my hand maiden.

"M'lady, are you ready to get dressed."

"I am, may I ask your name?" She stopped undoing my robe and looked up at me with big blue eyes.

"Braya, m'lady." She pulled off my robe and brought out my dark blue dress. I stepped into the dress and followed Braya with my eyes as she pulled the dress over my shoulders and started to tie the back.

"Have you lived in Winterfell long, Braya?" She pulled hard on the strings and I could almost hear her smile when I gasped for air.

"All my life, m'lady." I quickly grabbed onto the bed post as she made her way up my back.

"Seven hells, any tighter and I might pop." Her hands had left my back and started to brush my hair. "Braya, where is the godswood of Winterfell?" She came around still braiding my hair and slowly putting it over my shoulder.

"Not far from here, m'lady. The center of the grove is where you can find the heart tree and the hot springs." She curtsied and turned to leave but not before giving me a sly smile. I couldn't think about her playful eyes because my stomach was making horrendous growling noises.

When entering the hall, only my brother and Lord Stark remained.

"There's my girl, I was about to send my army to make sure you were alive and well!" I pinched his cheek and quickly replaced the pinch with a kiss.

"Dear brother, you know how I need my beauty sleep. It's not easy being around all these beautiful Stark girls." Lord Stark looked up from his cup, kindness shinning from his eyes.

"Ned and I will be heading out in a bit for a short hunting trip. I hope you can find something to keep you busy while I am gone."

"I'm sure I can find something to occupy my time."

The heart tree wasn't hard to miss, well weirwood trees were never hard to miss with their white bark and blood red leaves, but the heart trees had faces carved into the bark. I ran my hand against the white bark and closed my eyes to start my prayers. Before even starting, I heard laughter coming from the other side of the tree. Curiosity got the best of me. There was Jon and Robb in one of the hot springs. My heart stopped when I realized they were shirtless. Jon had said something to Robb which Robb was quick to get up, making a joke, since Jon threw his head back in laughter. Even Jon's laugh couldn't distract me from watching Robb standing fully, completely nude. He had gotten out and was putting his clothes and furs back on. Walking away from the hot spring, it was now just Jon, who had his back and eyes closed. I leaned into the tree, allowing my mind to picture what was underneath the water. I couldn't help but move forward to get a better grip on the tree but while doing so, stepped on a stick, which made the loudest crack a little stick could make. I saw Jon's eyes open quickly and look right at me. I felt my back slam against the tree, now facing in the other direction. 'He saw me, he had to have.' My cheeks must have been the same color as the heart trees leaves. 'Okay, I don't hear anything, maybe he didn't see me.' Maybe it was the energy from the godswood, but I grew bold and quietly, peaked back around the tree. He wasn't there, he was just there a second ago and now is no where to be seen. My eyes were darting around the grove, looking for any sign of movement.

"Lady Marnie." Closing my eyes I knew I had been caught. Turning around I saw a wet haired Jon Snow. Nothing could escape my lips. I was usually so clever when it came to uncomfortable situations, but I have never put myself in a situation like spying on two men in a hot spring. "Is it custom in the south to watch others take a dip in a hot spring?" He was slowing getting closer to me with each second that passed. "I've heard of curious young boys coming to the hot springs to try to catch a glimpse of beautiful ladies, like yourself, but never the other way around." The tree had collided with my back and I tried to grasp onto the smooth wood.

"I..I'm so sorry. I promise I did not come here with the intentions of doing so." He was almost as close to me as he was the other night and I could feel my legs getting weak. He placed his hand on the one side of my head and with the other, pushed his hair back. His eyes were black and his lips were parted as he kept his gaze directly at my lips.

"Seven hells, woman. What are you doing to me?" His free hand came up from his side and with his thumb, parted my lips. My eyes closed as I allowed myself to be completely consumed by the heat I felt from his touch. I quickly grabbed his hand, before he could take it away and let my lips take over. I kissed his thumb slowly, the skin was rough against my soft lips. My eyes flickered open to see him looking at me intensely. The next thing I know he pushed himself against me, pinning me against him and the tree. He grabbed my hand to bring it above my head and before I could blink, his lips crashed down onto mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this chapter is pretty short, but I needed to get this lemon scene written down and out of my mind ;)**

 **As usual, I do not own anything Game of Thrones.**

 **Please review! I welcome all kinds of reviews**

 **Jon**

I could taste the salt from my thumb still present on her lips, which made my cock ache for her even more. Her hands were now against my chest, one slowly making its way up my neck and into my hair. I groaned feeling her hand pull at my wet hair and could feel her smiling against my lips. I took advantage of her lips parting from her smile and shoved my tongue against hers. I needed her to feel me, I needed her to see how she was affecting me. Before I could press myself against her center, she latched one leg around my hip. I stopped kissing her. She wanted, no needed, this as much as I did. She was breathing heavy and looked up at me with lustful eyes, biting down on her bottom lip. My eyes searched her face and body, anything to give me a sign to stop, yet all I could see were her swollen lips.

"Jon.." She paused so I would look into her eyes. "Please..."

I lost all self control. I grabbed her other leg and lifted her fully off the ground, her back pressing up against the tree for support. She gasped as she felt how much I wanted her, there was no hiding it, it was pushed right between her legs. I needed to feel her warmth but was not expecting to feel how hot and moist she really was. My head immediately went down to the crook of her neck as I grinded against her, kissing every inch of skin I could get my lips on. She was driving me wild, grabbing my hair, tilting her head back to allow me more access to her neck. Her hands left my hair and slowly slid down my neck, to my chest and then to the top of my pants. I let her legs slowly fall back down to the ground, my forehead resting against hers. Her fingers were fumbling with the strings, a giggle escaping her mouth.

"Curse these nerves." She said, not daring to make eye contact with me. I stopped her hands with my own and lifted her chin up to look at me.

"We don't need to do this, we can stop here and pretend this never happened."

 **Marnie**

Did he want me to stop? His dark brown eyes were looking down into my hazel ones, my eyes must have been wide because his eyebrows were pushed up, questioning my appearance.

"I've never wanted something more in my life, Jon." And with that my fingers finally undid his strings at the top of his pants. He growled as I pushed them down and grabbed his cock. I've only pleased myself but knew about the anatomy of men and what they liked. I've heard stories from my hand maiden back in Kings Landing, about the different sizes and the different needs of men, but Jon was more than I ever expected someone to be. "Please Jon, take me, claim me as yours." His cock twitched inside my hand as he pushed up my dress and grabbed my thighs. He was right at my entrance, but paused.

"I will claim you as my own, but you will also be claiming me as yours." He pushed himself inside of me, making me gasp from the sudden stretching. His movement stopped at the sound of me in pain and slowly pushed my body up so my face was now directly in front of his. "Do you want me to stop?" His cock started to leave me and i instantly felt the emptiness. My cunt was craving more, I needed him inside of me. My forehead shook no against his own and felt him enter me once again and again and again. With each thrust the pain was replaced with an ever growing ache deep in my belly. A loud moan escaped my lips, a moan I've never heard come out of my mouth. His fingers dug into my thighs as his mouth came down onto mine. I've never felt such pleasure, pleasing myself was nothing like what I was feeling this moment. The heat of his body, the callous of his fingers rubbing against my thighs, his lips against my own, swollen and wet, it was all driving me wild. I felt the spot below my stomach getting tighter and tighter. The bark was now rubbing and scraping my back, but every scrape made the pleasure even more intense. I grabbed onto Jon's shoulder, trying to steady myself as his cock was slamming into me harder and faster.

"Oh God Jon, harder, please. Harder." His right hand left my thigh and grabbed the back of my neck. I quickly linked my leg behind his hip, resting on his ass so I wouldn't slide down. I was so close and I know he could feel me getting tighter, because I felt him moan against my neck. His teeth grazed against my collarbone and I couldn't hold it any longer. The back of my head hit the tree behind me as I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. He was still fucking me, which was causing me tremble and I felt the familiar knot again in my stomach, except this time it was wasn't gradual. It hit me like a ton of bricks as I felt a second wave of pleasure come over me. Jon grabbed my hair and I felt his body start to shake with mine.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold myself up if he let me down.

"Marnie.." He spoke breathlessly. His hand returned to my thigh, knowing I wouldn't be able to stand. "My Marnie." I smiled into his neck, kissing up until I reached his mouth. "I don't want to let you go, I don't want this to end." I grabbed his hands, giving him the okay to let me down. I pushed my dress back down, gliding my hand against myself, feeling mine and his juices dripping out. He stood still, both hands on either side of my head, trapping me.

I reached down, grabbing his pants. Pulling them up, my now strong and confident hands slowly tied the strings, allowing his pants to rest on his hips.

"Lord Snow, I am forever yours." His swollen lips turned upwards, letting his thumb graze against my cheek.

"And you are forever mine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait guys, last week was pretty crazy getting ready for a wedding out of state and then trying to recover from said wedding the past two days. :( Anywho, ENJOY!**

 **I do not own Game of Thrones, sadly**

 **Marnie**

My head was spinning. My feet were trying to run as fast as they could move but the mud was making it impossible. I probably looked like a fool, feet getting stuck every step, a huge grin on my face. Thank the heavens that most of the men were out on a hunt and the Stark girls were most likely getting their lessons. Rounding the corner of the stables, I made sure to stop and look out to double check that no one was in the courtyard. The last thing I needed was anyone to see my bright red cheeks and my goofy smile that would not leave my face. There is no way I would be able to hide what just happened. I made it safely up the steps and opened my door to find Braya taking out another dress for me to change in too.

"Braya, I didn't expect you to be in here?" Closing the door behind me, I took my furs off, placing them on a chair that was close to the window.

"Lady Marnie" She curtsied before placing my dress on the bed "Forgive me, I happened to see you running across the way and noticed that you would most likely need a change of your dress" If my cheeks could be any more red, I'm sure they were at that point. Could she possibly see me smiling with a glowing face from a window? If she saw me, could anyone else have seen me?

"Yes, you're wonderful Braya. Thank you so much." She gave me a sheepish smile as she turned me around to start undoing my dress. As the dress started to fall from my shoulders, I heard Braya gasp.

"Lady Marnie, do you have a cut? There is blood on your under cloth" My stomach felt like it was about to climb up my throat and out of my mouth. Why did I not think of my maidenhead? I couldn't respond. If this had happened in Kings Landing, I would have been able to run back to my chambers and tell my hand maiden everything immediately. I knew Braya could sense my uneasiness and hesitation. "Lady Marnie, did something happen while you were out?" Closing my eyes, I tried to come up with an excuse, any excuse.

"I, um..." I heard her feet move against the wood floors and stop right in front of me. Slowly opening one eye, I saw her smiling.

"M'lady, please do not think bad of me for speaking my mind but you're glowing and I noticed your smile while you were running back." I couldn't keep it in any longer. I was never one for keeping secrets and even if I tried, I was a horrible liar.

"Oh Braya, please do not tell my brother or Lord Stark, do I have your word?" She smiled, her eyes widening knowing I was about to tell her what she was dying to know. I told her everything, from the moment I happened to walk up on the Stark boys in the hot springs to the moment I was placed back down on the ground by Jon Snow. I told her how I have felt drawn to Jon Snow since seeing him when I arrived. I ended it by holding my head in my hands, begging for her silence.

"M'lady, you have my word. I am your hand maiden for the time that you are here. I would never go against my word or you." She grabbed my hands, slightly squeezing them and I felt my heart rate starting to get back to a normal speed. I took my hands from hers and instantly wrapped her up in my arms. This is what I've been missing the most, a great friend that I could tell anything and everything too.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. She is such a dear friend of mine, I've known her almost my whole life and I didn't think I'd find someone like her here, considering the Stark girls are much younger than I am. Thank you, Braya, for giving me your word." She smiled and leaned over to take off my under cloth and then rolled it up into a ball.

"Let me get rid of this and go fetch you some hot water so we can get you cleaned up." I smiled and nodded as she put a robe over my shoulders and left the room. I took a deep breath, finally being able to take in everything that happened. I had not cared so much that Jon had taken my maidenhead, I knew that I would one day be married to off to someone. I had always thought it was unfair for the men to be able to explore their sexuality before marriage but it was not okay for women to do the same. I would have to deal with the consequences when it came to that time, but for now, all I could think about was the way Jon's lips felt against my skin and the way his muscles felt while holding me up against the tree. I felt myself getting wet and it took everything inside of me to not lay down on my bed and ease the tightness I was feeling. Braya would be back any moment and the last thing I needed was her to catch me pleasing myself after just telling her I lost my maidenhead.

Braya had made her way back with the hot water. There was a long uncomfortable silence while she was helping me wash up. Had I done the wrong thing by telling her? Was she judging me? Or worse, did she already break her promise to me and go tell all of the help down in the kitchen? I heard her clearing her throat.

"Why Jon Snow, Lady Marnie? Lord Rob is also very handsome and will be become Lord of Winterfell." I grabbed the cloth and started playing around with the corners of it.

"Rob is very handsome, don't get me wrong, but there is something about Jon Snow that draws me to him. Its almost like an instant connection, without having to say a single word to each other. I've been attracted to boys, but never had this type of connection with anyone before. Everything felt so right."

"Jon and Rob are very honorable men. I'm surprised that he was the one to initiate things. He must be feeling the same way you are, Lady Marnie." She rung the water out of my hair and went to grab my robe. She turned around and started smiling, because I had the biggest grin after hearing what she said.

"I am so happy that I have you here, Braya. I can tell that we will be very good friends." I held her hand in my own but let go as I heard a knock on the door. Braya quickly went to the door and only opened it slightly, not to let whoever was on the other side get a glimpse of my almost naked body. I couldn't hear what they were saying, since it was just above a whisper, but I saw Braya quickly look behind at me and then back at who was at the door, curtsy and leave the room. I scrunched my eyebrows down and wrapped my robe tighter around my body. I started to walk towards the door but stopped when I saw those black curls enter into my room. He was looking the other way, not sure where to look initially.

 **Jon**

Her hand maiden looked back into the room before curtsying and walking past me quickly. I took a deep breath and looked both ways down the hall to make sure no one was walking down either way. Everything was clear so I took the two steps it took for me to enter her chambers and slowly shut the door behind me. I looked straight ahead, almost too scared to look around for Marnie. I heard a sharp inhale and immediately turned around to see her brown hair almost black from the water. I turned to my side so I was facing her bed, my cheeks burning from not even realizing she might not be decent, then turned my back to her, realizing I was now staring at her bed. My hands instinctively came up to my face, rubbing my cheeks, hoping it would somehow ease the redness.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Marnie. I should have made sure you were ready for guests." Her feet were so light against the wood floor, but I could have heard a pin drop with how quiet it was in this room.

"Lord Snow, I wasn't expecting everyone to be back from hunting so early." I turned around to see her only a few feet away. My heart was pounding. She was perfect in every single way. Her hair was wet and hanging in clumps all around her face, her cheeks still red from the hot bath or could it have been from me catching her in her robe. The robe had been tied tight around her body, hugging her curves and coming down slightly in the front, showing how hard she was breathing.

"I had to come see you, Lady Marnie..."

"Please call me Marnie." She said, cutting me off.

"Marnie." Correcting myself. I looked down at my hands, they were fumbling with each other. "We parted so suddenly this morning, I needed to make sure you were okay. I came back early from the hunt because you were all I could think about." I felt like a little boy around her. I couldn't help but have my words stumble out without really thinking about what I was saying. Was I saying too much? Was I making too much of this situation? My thinking stopped when I felt her small fingers grab my hand in hers.

"Jon, I have never been better in my life." Looking down, her eyes were wide and staring up into mine, her lips parted in a smile and it took everything in me to not scoop her up and tear that robe off of her. "You are too kind, Jon." Her fingers left mine and reached up to my hair, slowly pushing it out of my face, then tracing down my cheek. The hair on my arms was sticking straight up. I have never been effected this way before. I feel like I lose all control when around Marnie. I have had many girls try to win my attention but have never wanted to ruin what honor I had left. Grabbing her hand, I stopped her fingers from touching my jaw. She looked confused and took a step back. "Are you okay, Jon?"

How could I tell her that this morning was a mistake. It should have never happened. I lost control and shouldn't have put her or myself in that situation. She looked so innocent right now, except she wasn't, I took that from her. We would never be able to be married, something I realized while on the hunting trip. With every second that passed, I could see her face becoming more worried.

"This morning shouldn't have happened, Marnie. It wasn't right of me to take something so precious from you." She took her hand from mine and was now as far away from me as she was when I first entered her room. My heart sank, I felt sick. I already felt empty from the space that she put between us. I wanted to run over to her and grab her, say sorry, make love to her and never leave her, but I knew I couldn't. This had to happen and what happened this morning, could never happen again. She was silent and I opened my mouth to start speaking again but was stopped when she held her hand up, except she didn't speak. She slowly brought her hand down to her robe. My eyes left hers and followed her hand. My heart started racing again.

"Are you telling me this was a mistake?" She undid her robe and let it fall to the ground. There she was, completely naked in front of me. My eyes roamed all over her body before I stopped myself and turned around to face the wall.

"Please, Marnie. We can't do this." The floor boards creaked and I knew then she was coming closer and closer. I felt her arms wrap around my body and instantly go down to my waist.

"Jon, your body is telling me something different." I closed my eyes as I felt her hand reach for my cock over my pants. Everything she did, felt amazing. Her other hand was pressed against my stomach, holding me against her while she rubbed me back and forth. Her breasts were pressed up against my back, which made me even harder against her hand. A quiet moan escaped my lips, which brought me back to reality.

"Marnie...don't" I grabbed her hand to stop her. I felt her head rest against my back and then her other hand that was on my stomach was now reaching back down to my cock. "Seven hells woman" I quickly turned her around so her face was against the wall and her ass against my now extremely hard cock. I held her arms behind her back to keep her still.

"Jon.." Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

"I told you to stop, Marnie, but you wouldn't." I could feel her grow still. With both her hands pinned behind her back, I used my free hand to reach up and push the hair out of the side of her face. Her eyes were open now, staring fiercely back at me. I put my lips close to her ear to make sure she could hear my clearly. "When you don't listen, you must be punished." She moaned as I grinded my dick against her ass. I let her hands go and roughly turned her around only to push her back up to wall. She slyly smiled at me as she brought her hands up to my face. "I didn't tell you to touch me." I said as I grabbed her hands and held them above her head. She threw her head back, moaning loudly. "Now spread open your legs."

 **EEK! I hope you guys enjoyed. I will continue on to the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully have another one up in the next two days.**

 **Don't forget to review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I started writing this last night and ended up finishing this chapter today. The story is alive in my mind right now, so I'm on a roll.**

 **mpowers095- thank you so much for all your reviews, keep it up friend!**

 **royalsweeknd- I'm so happy you appreciate female power Marnie. :) I love reading love stories but know I could never write a plain jane character**

 **Sadly, do not own Game of Thrones**

 **:From Afar:**

 **Jon**

Her eyes were glazed over, her breasts were moving up and down with each breath and it took all the power in me to not take her right there. She slowly parted her legs, just as I asked. With my one hand holding her hands above her head, the other traced her jaw, then her neck and stopped at her breasts. I looked back at her eyes before dipping my head to her left breast and using my hand to put her beautiful pink nipple in my mouth. I had no idea what I was doing, but from her moans and the stories Theon has told, I knew I was doing something right.

"Touch me, Jon." I immediately stopped and looked back up and into her eyes.

"Where do you want me to touch you? Here?" And I brought my hand back over her breasts, rubbing her nipple between my fingers. "Or here?" I roughly trailed my fingers down her stomach, to her side and then grabbed her ass. She sighed, leaning her head into the crook of my neck, breathing in my hair.

"Jon, you know where I want you to touch me." She whispered into my ear before bringing my earlobe into her mouth, sucking gently. I shivered hearing her voice so light and calm. I was the one supposed to be in charge, yet she was the one driving me crazy. That needed to change.

As soon as I let go of her hands, I used both of mine to hoist her up and over my shoulder. Her legs were long and strong as they kicked the air. Before she could say anything in protest, I threw her onto the bed, nearly falling on top her. I stood up and looked in awe at her. Her hair was drying, becoming the dark brown that I loved and was spread out around her head. Her arms were above her head, making her breast look firm. Her stomach was flat with the cutest moles placed all over. Then my eyes wondered lower. Even though we did have sex this morning, it was rushed and outside so we were both fully clothed. This was my first time seeing her fully naked and I was going to take my time exploring every inch of her. She sat up on her elbows, giving me the most impatient look I've ever seen on anyone. Laughing, I pulled my shirt over my head and crawled over her until my forehead met hers.

"I am going to spend as long as I want exploring you, tasting you and pleasing you." Her lips reached for mine in a hurry except I pushed myself down, giving her kisses down her neck, between her breasts and down to her belly button. I looked up once more before taking my finger and grazing it over her opening. I felt her shiver under my touch which caused me to do it again without thinking. I kissed the inside of her upper thighs and slowly rubbed my thumb over her bud at the top of her slit. She moaned loudly as I smiled, biting down on her inner thigh, which made her grab my hair. Her fingers massaged my scalp unintentionally with every circle I made with my thumb around her bud. While rubbing her, I took my two other fingers and slowly entered her. She was so wet and tight. I closed my eyes, thinking about how badly I just wanted to rip my pants off and have my cock inside of her cunt. She was shaking with each movement of my hand and I could feel her getting even tighter already. I loved knowing I was the one making her feel this way. It gave me a huge boost of confidence and with it, I put my mouth down onto her bud and slowly started sucking. Her legs instantly shot up around my shoulders, linking the back of her knees with them. I took my hand from her and wrapped them around her legs to steady her now shaking body.

"Oh Jon" She moaned out. Taking one of my hands back, I shoved three fingers inside of her and started making circles around her bud with my tongue. I felt her lean up and I let my eyes wander past her stomach, up to her own eyes. They were dark and lustful, her mouth was open from breathing heavy. Her cunt was wrapped around my three fingers so tightly, I knew she was so close. Flicking her bud with my tongue, she grabbed the cloths on her bed in her fists and her head shot back as a low, musky moan escaped her lips. I felt the inside of her pulsating around my fingers as her legs shook on my shoulders. Taking her legs off my shoulders, I sat up while taking my fingers out of her extremely wet cunt. She looked up at me and as soon as my fingers left her, she grabbed my fingers. She brought each of the three that were inside of her, into her mouth, closing her eyes. Now it was my turn to moan. My dick twitched feeling her tongue swirl around my fingers, sucking all of her juices off of my fingers. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to feel that hot, tight cunt pulsating around my dick. As soon a my hand reached for my pants, there was a light knock at the door.

 **Marnie**

My eyes shot open when I heard the knocking. It was very light, so I knew it was most likely Braya, thank the gods. Jon had already jumped off the bed, quickly throwing on his shirt and running over to my robe. He brought it over, placing it on my body as I stood up. I couldn't help but smile at his kind gesture, even if he was rushing. He stood in front of me as I tied the robe tightly back around me, grabbing my face as soon as I was done.

"You look even more beautiful after you finish." I wanted to ignore the knocks, rip my robe off and attack him. Instead I walked to the door, giving him one last look before opening it slightly.

"Braya, is everything okay?" Braya was on the other side of the door, with a worried look on her face.

"Lady Marnie, Lord Baratheon had asked me to come get you. He is waiting for you in the courtyard." Confused as in why Robert couldnt have just gotten me himself, I didnt question it, because it was much better to have Braya knocking rather than Robert.

"I need to check in on my brother anyways." Jon had slid past me and started down the hall. Braya gave me a questioning look as she saw my now messy, dry hair. Ignoring her, i stepped aside to let Braya help me get dressed.

"Did my brother by chance mention why he needed to see me?" Braya had taken out my warm purple dress and started to get me dressed.

"Lord Baratheon only made it seem like it was urgent. I overheard him asking one of the stable boys to get one of the horses ready." I winced as Braya tied my dress tighter than usual, maybe from being in a hurry. Not sure how long I would be outside for, I grabbed my furs before heading out the door.

The courtyard was busier than usual. All the men had come back from their hunt and the children were practicing with wood swords. I spotted my brother but not before catching Jon and Rob talking in the corner of the courtyard. Jon had looked over and I gave him a quick smile, which faded fast as soon as Rob looked over after Jon had. Jon grabbed Rob by the shoulders, leading him out of the courtyard. I wasn't really sure what that was all about, but I felt guilty, like I had been caught trying to listen in on their conversation.

"My dear Marnie!" My brothers loud, robust voice brought me back to reality. He came walking over, dodging the many people who were rushing around. "I have some news" He grabbed my shoulders. "Lord Arryn has passed. I need to get back to Kings Landing immedietly." My heart dropped, we had just arrived, I was not ready to go back just yet. He must of sensed my dissappointment, because he started to laugh. "Do not worry, my dear sister. Lord Stark has graciously welcomed you to stay for as long as you would like." As happy as I was to be able to stay longer in Winterfell, I would miss my protective older brother. I can't remember the last time we were far from each other.

"Oh Robert, I am so sorry to hear of Lord Arryn's passing. I will miss you dearly while you are gone and I will not stop worrying until I hear that you are back safe in Kings Landing." His eyes were warm and he pulled me in quickly for a long hug.

"You have nothing to fear while I am gone, Lord Stark would never let anything happen to my sweet sister." I smiled against his chest. My big bear of a brother was my everything.

"Lord Baratheon, your horse is ready." One of his men had come up behind him, cutting our hug short. He leaned over and kissed my forehead before pinching my cheek. Lord Stark had walked up as my brother started to mount the horse.

"Ned, please make sure you keep an eye on my sister, shes a handful." Rolling my eyes, I backed up to give some space for my brother to leave.

"She is in wonderful hands Robert. Between me and my sons, you have nothing to worry about." He winked at me and I could feel my face instantly get red. I turned my head to look at, well anything else I could, hoping that Lord Stark had not seen my reaction to his comment. And just like that, my brother had already started off, leaving the courtyard and heading to the gates. There was a gust of wind, almost like it was from the Gods, representing my brother leaving in a hurry. I shivered, pulling my furs tightly against my shoulders. "Come dear, it's almost time for supper." Lord Stark stopped and offered me his arm, which I gladly took.

Sitting down felt wonderful. My whole body was sore, the type of sore I was not used to. A hand maid had brought over some wine, I couldnt ask for a glass any quicker. I quickly swallowed my first cup, anxiously awaiting the girl to make her second round.

"If you drink any faster, I might find you under the table before supper is even served." I looked over my shoulder to see a handsome, auburn haired Stark. I couldnt help but recipitate his smile.

"Which doesnt sound like the worse night I have had." I said winking. He let out a smoothe laugh and pulled the chair next to me out.

"I'm sorry to hear about the hand of the king. Lord Baratheon left in quite the hurry, I hope you were able to say your goodbyes."

"We were, thank you for your kind words. I am happy that Lord Stark allowed me to stay in Winterfell for the time being, I dont know if I could handle that long of a trip after just making it from Kings Landing." He smiled, looking down at his cup, avoiding the subject. I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out why his demenour had changed when I had mentioned being able to stay. "I hope my pressence is welcomed, Lord Rob." His smile became warm again.

"Of course it is, we are all very happy that you are able to stay." I quickly held out my cup as I noticed the hand maid was walking by with the wine. Rob followed my lead, gulping down the cup faster than I did. Maybe he had felt this awkward tension I was feeling. Before Rob could say something else, the doors had opened with a strong breeze coming in with it. My whole body was covered with goosebumps and I was silently curisng Braya for choosing one of my more sheer dresses that I had brought. "Here." Rob had stood up, taking off his furs and placing them over my own. I graciously took them, notcing how much warmer they were from Robs own body heat, yet I still felt a chill go up my spine. I glanced forward and noticed a pair of dark, black eyes zoning in on me. It was Jon. His stare was intense, which made me shiver again. I felt my stomach flip flop. He was moving across the room with Theon Greyjoy, staring at me the whole time while Theon was talking his ear off. I grabbed my cup of wine, finishing the last of it once again. I felt another pair of eyes on me and looked over to see Rob smiling at me. He grabbed his own cup and swallowed the rest of his wine. "Are we in a competition, Lady Marnie?" I looked back at Jon to see if he was watching, which he wasnt.

"I don't know much about the Starks, but I do know that us Baratheons have never lost a drinking race." I clinked his cup with my own before waving down the hand maid once again.

I was about to finish my fifth glass of wine, with Rob not too far behind on his. I could not tell if it was the wine or how much Rob was good company, but I had not looked over in Jons direction in awhile. Rob had left the table to go speak with his mother, so I took the chance to glance over at the table Jon was sitting at. My heart sank. There was Theon and Jon, being extremely flirty with two beautiful hand maids. Jon was now facing the other direction, throwing his head back in laughter at something one of the hand maids had said. Theon had pulled the other down on his own lap, whispering in her ear while the other hand maid had grabbed one of Jons curls, pulling on it like she was a school boy picking on a girl he liked. My line of sight had all of the sudden become blurry, from either the wine or anger. Pushing my chair back angrily, it crashed to the ground, causing the whole room to grow silent and look up our table, including Jon. I couldnt dare let him see how he was effecting me, so I turned to Rob who was now coming to my side.

"Marnie, ehm, Lady Marnie, are you okay?" I gave him my best muster of a smile and rested my hand on his arm.

"Marnie. Please call me Marnie, drinking partner."

"Well in that case, please call me Rob."

"Rob, would you mind helping me to my chambers? I believe I might have lost this competition." He playfully looked shocked, giving me his arm. I willingly took it, realizing that I may have drank a little more than I should have. Everything felt like it was closing in as we left, I didn't dare look back at Jon. Rob had kept up our conversation, most of which I couldn't respond to, my mind solely on the pair of dark eyes. We had walked past the many rooms until we finally reached my chamber door.

"Marnie, I'd love to be able take you for a ride around Winterfell tomorrow." I let my back hit my door, quickly holding on to Robs arm for support. His eyes wandered down to my hands that had a tight grip on his arms. I let go, realizing how forward I was being.

"That sounds really wonderful Rob." Shyly looking up at him through my hooded eyes. Rob had a way of making woman feel like little girls. With Jon, I was so confident in what I wanted and how I wanted it. I felt sheepish around Rob, maybe it was his charming smile and warm eyes. I felt robs hands at my chest, slowly untying his furs from my neck. I felt flustered, my hair falling from my braid onto my face.

"I hope this helped tonight, my blood runs hot, this isnt even its coldest here." He pulled at one of the ends of the furs, letting it fall of my shoulder. He placed the furs over his own shoulders and brought his hand up to push my fallen hair out of my face. "Until tomorrow"

My hand felt for the knob of the door, trying to quickly escape this situation "until tomorrow, Rob" and just like that my door had opened and closed. Stopping at my bed, I took of my own furs and started reaching for the strings of my dress. Everything felt hot and stuffy in my room, I needed these clothes off immedietely. My arms were bent backwards in every way possible, trying to reach those damn strings, when all of a sudden I felt a pair of hands push my hips against the bed. My breathing had slowed down once I started feeling my dress become loose.

"I can't do this, Marnie. I shouldn't be here. But seeing you laughing, talking and then leaving with him made me feel something that I have never felt before." His husky voice was low, his rough fingers rubbing against my bare back as they undid my dress. "I don't want to fight this" He spun me around so I was now face to face to his black eyes, pouty lips and raven curly hair. His thumbs traced over my collarbone, slowly sliding my dress off my shoulders.

"Then don't fight it Jon."

 **possible love triangle?! who knows!**

 **dont forget to review PLEASE AND THANK YOU**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest #1 - I'm quite fond of the love triangle myself :)  
Guest #2 - I'm a sucker for angst, so hopefully I won't disappoint you too much!**

 **I am so sorry this took so long to post, won't happen again, loves 3**

 **okay, this week I'll write in some flashbacks of Marnie's past (per request of Royalsweeknd) and I am so thankful for the request. I felt like something was missing. Just want to point out, I had to change the House Baratheon timeline just so I could fit Marnie into it.**

 **Do Not Own Anything Game of Thrones**

 **From Afar**

 **Marnie**

Jon just stood there. My dress was stuck around my hips, leaving my upper half exposed. His eyes were glazed over with lust as they roamed my body, and just like that they were wide with worry. He started to back up, turning away from me.

"Please put your dress back on, Marnie." I stood there in shock. One minute he was filled with desire and the next he was as cold as ice. My hands were shaky as they tried to grab the sleeves of my dress to pull back on.

"As you wish, Lord Jon" His shoulders were tense as the words came out of my mouth and before I could say another word, he made his way to the door, slamming it behind him. I sat on the edge of my bed, closing my eyes.

 _ **flashback**_

 _"Renly, give that back!" Renly ran around Stannis, holding my doll by its hair, swinging it around in a circle. Stannis did not do a thing, as usual.I started to follow Renly's path, circling Stannis. I grabbed onto Stannis' leg when my ankle gave out on me on one of the turns. Stannis just shook my hand off, too concerned with looking out into the bay for our parents. I fell to the ground, my hands stopping_ _myself from falling on my face. Feeling tears start to burn my eyes, I hit the ground with my tiny fist. Before I could make another hit against the stone, I felt two strong hands picking me up to my feet. Without looking up, I instantly knew who my hero was._

 _"Dear sister, you are a Baratheon. Our house words are 'Ours is the fury'. Do not let others affect you like this." Robert had me held up so I was eye to eye to him. My tears instantly dried up when I saw Robert's eyes. He rubbed the only remaining tear that was slowly rolling down my cheek with his thumb. "Now go get what is yours, dear sister." He swiftly put me down_ _and as soon as my feet hit the ground, I felt the fury rage inside of me._

 _I saw Renly running towards the castle, sticking his tongue out at me as he quickly glanced behind him. My face became hot. Renly has always picked on me since as long as I can remember. He was even worse when our parents were not around. Father was sent on a mission by the king to find a wife for the king's son. I hated when they left, mostly because I had to put up with Renly. Thankfully this time. Robert was home to put Renly in his place. I ran towards Renly as fast as my little feet could take me._

 _"Renly Baratheon, you better give me back my doll right now!" He laughed loudly as he stood against the stone wall. It started to rain quickly and hard as I was making my way up the hill towards Renly._

 _Renly threw my doll up into the air, as a lightning bolt came out of the sky, into the bay. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as I stopped to watch my doll, my favorite doll that mother had given me, fall down from the sky. Renly stepped back as my doll came closer to the wall and in an instant, he brought his foot up and kicked my doll over the wall and into the water below._

 _"NOOOO!" I ran up the rest of the hill and pushed Renly over, making him land on his elbows which caused them to start bleeding from the rough stone. I could care less about Renly's cries to Stannis. I leaned over the wall only to see my doll floating out to the bay. My eyes didn't even have the chance to produce tears when I heard the screams of the hand maids. I looked over to where my oldest brothers were standing, except they were no longer there. By now, Renly was by my side, grabbing my hand. I looked up to see him looking out_ _towards the bay, tears still streaming down his face. My eyes followed his._

 _There was my parents boat, on fire. Renly gripped my hand even harder. The rain was now extremely heavy, the wind blowing my hair around my face, making it stick to the sides of my face. I could faintly hear the screams coming from the boat, knowing one of those screams_ _could have been my mother or father. I cringed, trying to cry, except the only water coming down my face was from the rain. As mad as I was at Renly, I put my other hand over his, reciprocating his grip. My eyes left the boat, only to scan the waters for my doll. There she was, slowly floating up and down with the waves from the winds. She was now further than before. There was nothing to be done, not for my doll and not for my parents. I could only stand there, watching her make her way to my mom, together for one last time._

 _ **end flashback**_

The last time I had cried was when I landed on my hands from my oldest brother, Stannis, pushing me off of him. I felt the familiar burn on my eyes, yet nothing came out. I wouldn't let a man, who was obviously throwing a fit of some sort, affect me like this. I was a Baratheon, 'Ours is the fury' my house words. I was a strong, free woman who knew what she wanted and when she wanted it. My brother, Robert, practically raised me the day my parents died. He made sure I always had the best once we lived in King's Landing. Best teachers, best clothes, best food and best hand maid. He was the one who taught me to be so strong, to attack when being attacked, to take what I wanted.

I looked up at the now closed door, only to realize how the wine still had the same effect on me as it did down in the hall. I tore off my undone dress and jumped into my bed, under the fur covers. My eyes instantly closed, from the wine and from the memories of the worst day of my life.  
_

Two weeks have passed since Jon last spoke to me in my chambers and since my brother had left to return to King's Landing. I spent most of my days with the eldest daughter of Lord Stark, Sansa, teaching her all the secrets I knew from King's Landing and joining her during her studies with the Septa. My only other friend has been Braya, who has been the closest thing to my handmaiden back at King's Landing. Jon had avoided me at all costs, almost like he could sense when I would come around a corner; I would see him scurry out of the room, coming up with an excuse every time. The men had left in the beginning of the week to go on a hunt and have not returned, but should be back any day now.  
Braya had just finished wrapping my braided hair into a high bun when there was a knock on my door. Expecting Sansa, I had called for her to come in.

"I apologize for interrupting Lady Marnie, Lord Baratheon has sent you a package. It is down in the hall."

I quickly snapped around to see one of the guardsmen turning around to leave, clearly embarrassed of catching me not ready fully. I looked up to see Braya smiling down at me.

"Your hair is done enough, I'm dying to see what he has sent you." My face couldn't hide the excitement that I was feeling inside. Sliding on my riding boots, I ran out the door and down the now familiar hallway. Coming through the doors, I could see the package must have just arrived because the children weren't there, only Lady Stark. She was talking to the messenger who had brought the package. He had another letter to give to Lord Stark from my brother, I assumed.

"Good morning, Lady Stark." She looked up from the letter to give me a forced smile.

"Good morning, Lady Marnie. I wish I could stay to see what the mysterious package holds, but your brother has sent some news that I need to discuss with Lord Stark as soon as he returns, which should be rather soon." My heart sunk into my stomach knowing that I would soon be ignored once again. My heart was in mourning. Whatever had happened between Jon and I was clearly a mistake. I was so sure that I was making him feel the same way he was making me feel, but I was wrong. I gave my own forced smile to Lady Stark as she curtsied and left the room, giving me alone time with this huge package. As the paper quickly came off, I felt that familiar stinging in my eyes, yet nothing came from it. My hands glided down the rough canvas and down to my brushes. My brother had sent me the one thing that I loved dearly, my painting supplies. I brought the brushes up to my nose, letting the hairs tickle my nose. I could almost smell the dust mixed with paint from my last drawing in King's Landing. Counting how many pieces of canvas he had sent me, I didn't even hear the footsteps behind me.

"Oh Marnie, those are beautiful. I had no idea that you had any interest in drawing." I turned to my side to see that beautiful red hair. Sansa was in awe, like she had never seen a blank canvas before.

"I've been painting since I was a child. It's the only thing that allows me to fully escape reality for the time being." I grabbed a canvas, a few brushes and some of the paint. "I have to take advantage of this beautiful weather, excuse me Sansa." I didn't tell her that this couldn't have come at a better time, considering my stomach was doing flip flops with the image of those black eyes looking at everything else but me.

The youngest boys were out in the courtyard, practicing their sword fighting, so I knew there wasn't a chance of running into the eldest Stark boys while leaving. I walked passed the horses, knowing I'd have to find a place to set up by foot. The red leaves of the weirwood trees instantly came to mind and I headed in the direction of the Godswood. It had been fairly good weather the past few days, so I didn't bother grabbing my furs. My long sleeves would be enough to keep me warm. Before I could make it to my destination, I noticed a glimmer of a deep purple over one of the many tiny hills. The hill was fairly small, but still challenging with all my painting supplies but as soon as I reached the top, my heart stopped. The sun was shining brightly down into a field of dark purple flowers, flowers I have never seen here before. It's like they grew over night purposely for this reason. Quickly setting up my easel, my fingers couldn't move fast enough to start making this magical color of purple. The wind was blowing slightly, which made me thankful that Braya had decided to put my hair up today, although a few strands did come out of place while I walked up the hill. I had already dipped the ends of my sleeves into the paint, so I rolled them up as far as I could get them. Raising my hand above my eyes, I allowed myself to get lost in the field of flowers. It didn't take long before I could feel my arms start to move the brushes against the paint and then against the canvas. Each time I painted, it was almost like an out of body experience. I could never fully explain it; probably because I didn't fully understand it myself.

The sun was now on the other side of the sky, making it harder to see and I could feel myself slowing coming out of my trance. My hands were cramped, my hair was whipping around my face and my canvas was almost full of beautiful flowers. I stepped back and held my head up to the sky, allowing the wind and sun become one with my body and fully dry any paint streaks that had landed on my cheeks and arms. The sun felt like the sun in King's landing, warming my tan skin. The wind was the reminder that I was not in King's landing, that I was still here in Winterfell.

"Marnie, why are you all the way out here by yourself?" I looked in the direction of the voice but already knew who it belonged too. The sun was directly behind him, which made his figure on the horse haunting. I squinted and held my hand over my eyes and noticed the dirt on his face and hands from being on a hunting trip for the past week.

"I hope you had a successful hunting trip. Seems like you had a change of heart, since you are now speaking to me." I turned back around to start packing up my paint supplies. His feet hit the ground behind me.

"Marnie.." He reached for my elbow only to miss. My back was still turned to him as I threw my packed up easel, canvas, paint and brushes over my shoulder. "Marnie, please talk to me."

I stopped. There it was again, the burning in my eyes with no results. I pushed away the sinking feeling in my stomach as I turned around, immediately regretting my choice because never have I seen a man look as good as he did after hunting for a week. His hair was knotty and rustled around his head, his face darker than usual from the mud and dirt, his lips red and swollen from the cold and wind. He closed his eyes and tried to run his long, thick fingers through his tangled hair with no success. His face was tired and his eyes screamed that he was hurting just as much as I was. I needed his touch that minute, I needed his warmth to ease the chill in the air and between us. I dropped my bag and started slowly but felt my legs start to move faster, his presence drawing me closer. Our bodies smashed into each other, taking him by surprise and causing him to stumble backwards. My arms instantly wrapped around his hard body, cold at first but his body heat quickly radiating from underneath his clothes. He was stiff at first and I was ready to pull away until I felt his lips against the top of my head and his arms pulling me closer to him.

I didn't want to leave here. The sun was coming in and out from behind clouds, the flowers glowing behind the first man that I've allowed myself to open up too. No man has ever made me feel this way. Everything about him made me feel drunk, his smell, his eyes, his heart beat pounding beneath my own.

"I'm so sorry, Marnie. I haven't been kind to you and you deserve so much better." My chin hit his chest as I stared up at those beautiful black eyes. I couldn't even pretend to be upset, I was a goner the moment I saw him on his horse.

"I just want to be with you, nothing else and nothing more. The last couple of weeks have been torture, not being able to feel you." Slowly raising to the tips of my toes, my arms left his side's to reach for the back of his neck. "I've had dreams every night of feeling your lips against mine just one more time." I pulled his head down, needing the attention my lips have been screaming out for, for weeks. Everything about the shape, fullness and pressure of his lips against mine was perfect. Pulling away, I looked into his eyes to make sure this is what he wanted. His eyes shot down to my lips, slowly darting his tongue out. My knees felt weak and I smashed my lips against his once again, immediately asking for permission with my tongue to enter that sweet mouth. His tongue matched mine in intensity and speed and I could feel my nipples harden underneath my dress. He grabbed my face between his hands, pulling away but keeping the connection at our foreheads.

"Marnie, you unravel me. I lose all control around you and before I lay you down on this very hill, let's get your things and get back so we can wash up before the feast." His thumbs traced the now chipping paint on my cheeks and I could feel my skin turning red.

He walked over to grab my bag, tied it to the side of his belongings on his horse and hopped on. I looked at him with raised eyebrows and before my mouth could open, his hand reached down to grab my own. As he pulled me up behind him, my arms went to the place they felt so comfortable, around his waist, and I let the side of my head lay against his back. This was a dream. This was heaven. I would do anything to make sure this never changes.

 **Okay, next chapter there will be a huge plot twist but you will have to wait a few days for me to post it. I promise it will not be as long as last time. :X**


End file.
